Информация о волнах
Это список всех волн в игре и советы, как с ними бороться. 1 Крабы (Crabs) Крабы - это мирные существа, которые обычно ни на что не спобны. Их командир пассивно истощает ману близлежащих героев 2 Гноллы (Gnoll) Гноллы - маленькие воины ближнего боя, в тяжелых доспехах. Их коммандир имеет среднюю дальность атаки, атаку понижающую защиту, а также способность "Берсерк", дающаю максимальную скорость атаки и передвижения, а также способность проходить сквозь стен. Его способность "Удар в спину" позволяет ему наносить двойной урон, если он ударяет вас сзади, поэтому убегать от него не рекомендуется. 3 Разбойники (Crazed Madman) Разбойники являются рукопашными боевыми единицами. Их командир использует копье для атаки с короткого расстояния. Его «Аура меткости» дает ему огромный урон, остерегайтесь! 4 Иглогривы (Wild Boar) Иглогривы - дикие звери, способные увеличить скорость атаки по желанию. Их командир способен «переродиться», если не убить достаточно быстро. Он также способен исцелять своих союзников, имеет большой урон и обладает сопротивляемостью к урону от заклинаний. 5 Энты (Wood Troll) У Энтов, замедляющая, ядовитая атака (стакающаяся). Их командир может вызывать на помощь древних энтов. Если коммандир будет убит, энты лишатся источника своей силы, потеряв свои ядовитые атаки. 6 Дренеи (Faenrae Reaver) Дренеи «постоянно невидимы», пока жив их командир, поэтому рекомендуется покупать варды (Garden's Vision) за 500 золота у послушника или использовать D Locate в Книге поддержке (Spellbringer). Дренеи также - чрезвычайно одаренные убийцы, овладевшие искусством удара в спину (х2 урона в спину). У их командира есть атака понижающая защиту, "Аура Вампиризма" и "Берсерк". 7 Кровавые Волки (Blood Wolf) Кровавые Волки - милые, пушистые существа, способные разорвать ваши кишки, чтобы восстановить свое здоровье. Их командир имеет «Сожжение маны», «Ауру Вампиризма», «Берсерк», «Запах крови», которая дает мощный импульс скорости атаки соседним юнитам и «Критическая Рана», позволяя ему наносить тяжелые критические удары. 8 Гигантские Пауки (Giant Spider) Гигантские пауки могут легко вас вскрыть, если будите не осторожны. Их командир атакует липкой "сетью". Если он попадет в вас сетью, то начнет беспорядочно кидать вас, нанося 20% вашего текущего здоровья в качестве урона и замедляя на 3 секунды. Обязательно избегайте попадания в паутину, или это, возможно, станет вашим концом! Командир также может вызывать яйца, не позволяя цели избежать паутины, используйте "Скачок", чтобы выбраться. Великаны 9 (Rock Troll) Великаны - тяжелые тролли, сделанные из камня. Их массивная масса позволяет им «отклонять» летящие в них снаряды. Их командир предоставляет всем Великанам, в диапазоне, бонус "основной" брони, а также бонус "регенерации", в то время как он сам имеет значительное уменьшение урона от атак и заклинаний. Его атаки также способны откидывать вас назад и он защищен "Ангелом Хранителем", который дает ему шанс избежать смертельного урона, вместо этого превратив ущерб в исцеление. Медведи 10 (Bear) Медведи - коричневые, пушистые животные; в состоянии откинуть, если они ударят вас. У них есть уклонение, и они получают большую скорость от своего командира, который также может исцелить своих детёнышей. Их командир также имеет "уклонение" из-за которого, по нему практически невозможно попасть, поэтому рекомендуется использовать заклинания. 11 (Dark Fiend) Dark Fiends have a cleaving attack. Their commander is graced by many auras, including |cffee0000Blood Scent|r and Vampiric Aura, which enhance the fiends' capabilities greatly. In addition, he has a devastating |cffee0000Mind Rip|r that will decimate your mana, can |cffee0000Reincarnate|r, and is protected by an "Evil Angel". 12 (Snowbeast) set NT$C="Snowbeasts are fluffy beasts that are just...freaking adorable! Due to their overwhelming cuteness, they are all protected by |cffee0000Guardian Angels|r. Their ultra-cute Commander also has a |cffee0000Healing Aura|r." 13 (Lesser Sluagh) set NT$D="Lesser Sluaghs are not to be underestimated because of their low damage. They will score a critical strike on almost every attack. Their commander is able to slow you a lot, so don't get caught in the middle." 14 (Arbelog) set NT$E="Arbelogs can bash your head in, stunning you for a short duration. Their commander is extremely fast and deadly, able to decimate you in mere seconds, with his arsenal of |cffee0000Overpower|r,Vampiric Aura, Bash, and |cffee0000Fury Swipes|r, which amplifies the damage he deals with each strike. However, this commander is easily tired, and its movement speed slows down considerably the lower its health is." 15 (Moss Mey) set NT$F="Moss Meys are the worst nightmare for mages. They have a slowing attack, as well as |cffee0000Backstab|r, and their commander drains mana from a wide range. Their commander also has high evasion, making it hard for melee heroes to take her down." 16 (Swamp Troll) set NT16="Swamp Trolls has high magic resistance while their commander is alive. They are also able to dispel positive and negative buffs. In addition to a |cffee0000healing|r and armor aura, their Commander has high Evasion and Spell Reduction, can |cffee0000Deflect|r incoming projectiles, and the sheer force of his blows can |cffee0000knock you back|r." 17 (Young Ogre) set NT17="Young Ogres have big clubs, and are able to ignore your armor with their |cffee0000Pulverize|r ability. Their Commander is able to enhance his fellow Ogres with his Command and Endurance Auras, is protected by a |cffee0000Guardian Angel|r, and never misses with his |cffee0000Spirit Strike|r, whhich also grants him 1.4x damage on his attacks." 18 (Troll Mann) set NT18="Trolls are able to run through walls, and bash your head in. They are very fast and deadly, be careful! Their commander is also able to |cffee0000critically wound|r his enemies." 19 (Small Peccary) set NT19="Small Peccaries have Evasion and |cffee0000Spirit Strike|r, which lets them deal 140% normal damage on every attack, that will never miss. Their leader has the deadly |cffee0000Armor Crush|r and |cffee0000Berserk|r, as well as various attack speed buffs." 20 (Giant Thicket Viper) set NT20="Giant Thicket Vipers possess a short ranged poison attack and evasion. Their commander has High Evasion and |cffee0000Corruption Aura|r, which decreases the armor of nearby enemy units." 21 (Yvhh la'tami) set NT21="Yvhh la'tamis are known for their |cffee0000stuns|r. Their commander has a healing aura and a mana regeneration aura, increasing the rate his allies can stun at." 22 (Giant Leucro) set NT22="Giant Leucros are yet another wolf race. They have Critical Strike and |cffee0000Berserk|r, and their commander has the deadly |cffee0000Armor Crush|r, |cffee0000Berserk|r, and |cffee0000Feedback|r combo, as well as |cffee0000Blood Scent|r and Vampiric Aura." 23 (Frostwyrm) set NT23="Frost Wyrms have a medium ranged attack, as well as |cffee0000Curse|r. Their leader has a devastating |cffee0000Mind Rip|r and high Evasion." 24 (Death Spirit) set NT24="Death Spirits can slow you with cold arrows and heal their allies with Healing Wave, while |cffee0000Purging|r you and burning your mana. Their leader has |cffee0000Berserk|r and Frost Shield, as well as |cffee0000Corruption Aura|r." 25 (Rock Guardian) set NT25="Rock Guardians can knock you back and |cffee0000Deflect|r incoming projectiles. Their commander has Spell Immunity, is protected by a |cffee0000Guardian Angel|r, and his blows can |cffee0000knock you back|r." 26 (Pirate) set NT26="Pirates are invisible, and have an armor ignoring Pulverize, in addition to |cffee0000Fury Swipes|r. Their leader has spell damage reduction." 27 (Skeletal Sailor) set NT27="Skeletal Sailors are strong warriors with |cffee0000Feedback|r and Evasion. Their commander has |cffee0000Curse|r, asl well as the feared |cffee0000Armor Crush|r." 28 (Marbeld Angiswaerd) set NT28="Marbled Angiswaerds have thorns granted by their commander, who can also deflect incoming projectiles. However, if their commander is slain, they will lose their thorns." 29 (Adan'f Blood Warrior) set NT29="Adan'f Blood Warriors possess a lethal Poison Sting, which deals stackable damage per second. Their Commander has |cffee0000Armor Crush|r, |cffee0000Berserk, |cffee0000Evil Angel|r, and a devastating |cffee0000Mind Rip|r." 30 (Zombie Nomad) set NT30="Zombie Nomads are the precursors to your demise, with a |cffee0000crippling poison attack|r. Their commander is protected by an |cffee0000Evil Angel|r." 31 (Adan'f Shadow Mage) set NT31="Adan'f Shadow Mages can |cffee0000Cripple|r you severely. Their Commander has |cffee0000Curse|r, a devastating |cffee0000Mind Rip|r, and can cast |cffee0000Unholy Frenzy|r on his minions, granting them a major attack speed boost." 32 (Lun'Shele Hunter) set NT32="Lun'Shele Hunters possess a stackable poison attack, and their commander has various attack speed buffs and auras, in addition to |cffee0000Berserk|r and |cffee0000Shattering Arrows|r, which pernamently reduces the armor of units struck by her. When slain, you will recover your lost armor points." 33 (Kra'hei) set NT33="Kra'hei have very high |cffee0000Spell Reduction|r and |cffee0000Spirit Strike|r. Their leader also has the Endurance and Command Auras, as well as the feared |cffee0000Armor Crush|r. In addition, he is protected by a |cffee0000Guardian angel|r." 34 (Poloh'izh) set NT34="Poloh'izh are permanently invisible, possess Evasion, and are capable of |cffee0000Backstab|rbing you. Their Commander can |cffee0000Mind Rip|r and |cffee0000Curse|r you." 35 (Misshapen Gremish'din) set NT35="Misshapen Germish'din have nothing special. Their leader possesses |cffee0000Blood Scent|r and Vampiric Aura." 36 (Armored Warklin) set NT36="Armored Warklins have Spell Damage Reduction and |cffee0000Thorns|r. Their commander has an armor-reducing attack." 37 (Warklin Mauler) set NT37="Warklin Maulers have high Spell and Damage Reduction." 38 (S'sugi Malchata) set NT38="S'sugi Malchata have a stackable poison attack." 39 (Snaer Hafwa) What? Still not dead yet? Here, have an "Armor Crushing" Snaer Hafwa commander! Her minions possess a slowing attack and "Mind Rip" Демоны 40 (S'lai Screamer) S'lai Screamers are your end. They are all protected by "Evil Angels", and possess "Bash", "Dispel Magic", "Cripple", and "Animate Dead" Категория:Enfo FFB Категория:Игровой процесс